Leader of the Pack
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: They've always wondered why a girl was put in charge of Squad Alpha. They wondered why a manly man wasn't put in charge. G had stared at them incredulously every time.


**I like one-shots so I'm going to do one for you. My comfort zone is randomness so…yeah.**

* * *

><p>Leader of the Pack<br>A Random Fanfic by Chipettegirl10

They've always wondered why a _girl_ was put in charge of Squad Alpha. They wondered why a _manly man_ wasn't put in charge. G had stared at them incredulously every time.

"When you find that man, let me know so I can recruit him," he had always said. Jetpack Guy and Rookie had both glared at G, while G laughed to himself and went home for the day.

Today they turned on me as G walked out.

"Listen up Ellenflower," Jetpack said sternly, pointing a flipper in my direction. I put my flippers up for defense.

"Whoa there, Jetpack, cool your jetpack," I said. "If you're going to get violent at least let me have a warning." He glared. "It's not funny," he snapped. "I don't understand why he appointed _you_ leader of our group. Females always crack at one point or another. You need a _male_ as part of our group, which is clearly not led right if you're in charge." I turned to him. "Exsqueeze me, what did you just say?"

"He said you're no good as leader," Rookie said. Jetpack thumped him on the bag of the head. Dot looked up from her magazine.

"Ellen is fine as a leader, and she's doing a better job than either of you would," she said. "Thank you Dot," I said. I flashed a smug grin in Jetpack and Rookie's direction. They glared. "I would SO make a better leader than you," Jetpack said. "So would I!" Rookie chimed in. I laughed at them. "Oh, is that so?" I asked. They nodded, crossing their arms. I just rolled my eyes. "We'll see."

The next day G walked into the lab. He set down his coffee mug and turned to look at his agents who had already beaten them there. "You're late," Jetpack said, glancing down at his watch. "You're ten minutes late, as a matter of fact." G narrowed his eyes. "Jetpack Guy…" Jetpack looked down. "Sorry."

G nodded.

"Well I have a very legit reason to be tardy," G said. Rookie tapped Jetpack's shoulder. "Who says 'tardy' anymore?" Jetpack shrugged. Dot swatted them with a rolled-up magazine. "Go on, G," she said. "Ellenflower has gotten injured; she broke her leg while trying to get to Herbert's lair. She was on the test run when she hit a log in an awkward position," G said. Jetpack, Rookie, and Dot gasped. "I have recruited a new penguin to take her place until she gets well, then the new penguin will be placed in another squad. Come out, Isabel!" G said.

A peach penguin with bright red hair that was let down with a braid come down on side came out from the entrance. She wore white designer shades, a teal/aqua top with a jean skirt (from the music jam), and white tennis shoes. She also wore a necklace of pearls. Jetpack and Rookie gawked. "Where have you been all my life?" Jetpack asked.

"I just moved here from Big Snow," Isabel answered. She glanced at Dot, who was glaring angrily at Jetpack. She must've had a crush on him. "I-I have a boyfriend," Isabel said quickly. G grinned when Rookie and Jetpack let out loud a loud, simultaneous "AWW." Dot swatted them again with her magazine.

"Is there anything else?" a miffed Jetpack asked. G nodded. "Since Ellenflower was your leader, we'll need to get a new one, and I've decided to have a test to do that," G said. "Count me out, I'm not good with leading," Dot said. "I-I'd like to give it a try," Isabel said. "No way, Rookie and I will take you down," Jetpack said. "And tell the boyfriend he isn't good enough!" Rookie said. Dot smacked Rookie with her flipper. Isabel looked at the floor. "My boyfriend is the perfect guy...," Isabel said. "I hope you all realize you're only sixth graders," G said. "I know," the other four penguins said in unison.

"Anyway, like I said, we are going to have a test to determine how well you get the team out of situations," G said. "Whoever does best will be the leader of the group, okay?"

* * *

><p>It was the third task for Jetpack's try. "Now Jetpack, we have a very high wall that you must make it past," G said into the microphone. He was on the other side of a one-way mirror. He could see the team, but the team could not see him. "This is easy," Jetpack said. "Alright everyone, follow me!"<p>

He turned on his Jetpack and flew over the wall. "Come on you guys!" he said. Isabel rolled her eyes. "If you were smart like my boyfriend, you'd know WE DON'T HAVE JETPACKS!" she shouted. Jetpack cringed. "Crud, I knew I forgot something…"

* * *

><p>It was the second task for Rookie. A cage trap came down around the team. "Rookie, you must find a way out of the cage in order to pass this task and move on," G instructed. Rookie sat on the floor of the cage. He noticed spoons in the corner with bowls of prisoner food. "Guys, I saw this in a movie once! We can dig our way through the floor with SPOONS!" Rookie said. G slammed his head down on his desk.<p>

Isabel groaned. Dot smacked her forehead. Jetpack sighed.

* * *

><p>It was the final task for Isabel. She looked over the room. There was a gem in the middle on a pillar. "Now, Isabel, you must get the gem," G said. "That's the easiest task ever!" Rookie exclaimed, taking a step forward. "No, Rookie. This must be a laser grid," Isabel said. She took a can of spray and sprayed down the whole room. The lasers were revealed. "Whoa," everyone but Isabel whispered. She grinned. "This is a piece of cake," she said. She shot a grappling hook into a ledge. She got onto the ledge and jumped right through the grid to the gem. She grabbed the gem and placed a giant rock on the pillar where the gem was. She shot an arrow across the room and hit a button. The laser grid turned off. "She's good," Jetpack said.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day they were in the Book Room chatting. Rookie and Dot were playing Mancala, and Jetpack and Isabel lounged on the orange sofa. "I have a confession to make," Isabel said. "YOU DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" Jetpack yelled. Isabel glared. "No…"<p>

"Darn!" Rookie and Jetpack shouted. "I'm not who you think I am," Isabel said, grinning sheepishly. I tore off my wig and yanked on my purple sweatshirt. I took off the pearls and put on my black and yellow checked scarf. I turned pink again, and wore my pink sneakers.

Everyone gasped. "I discussed this with G. I wanted to prove that girls can be just as good as boys…or better," I went on.

"You had us fooled," Rookie said. "That's excellent disguise work!" Dot exclaimed. "PLEASE give me tips!"

Jetpack grumbled.

"I guess this is why you're the leader of the pack."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm too awesome for them! I hoped you liked this fanfic! Please review!<strong>


End file.
